lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das neue Ninjago
Das neue Ninjago '(im Original ''The Surge) ist die erste Folge der dritten Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, und die siebenundzwanzigste Folge insgesamt. Sie wurde am 29.01.2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Regie führte Peter Hausner, das Drehbuch stammt von Dan und Kevin Hageman. Plot Geraume Zeit nach dem großen Sieg über das Ultraböse hat Sensei Wu aus der Schule für Böse Jungs eine Ninja-Akademie gemacht, in der er eine neue Generation Ninja ausbilden will. Die Ninja arbeiten dort als Lehrer, sind jedoch mit der langweiligen Aufgabe unterfordert und sehnen sich zurück in die Zeit der großen Abenteuer. Dass Lloyd als Goldener Ninja all den Ruhm für ihren großen Sieg einhemst und regelmäßig an TV-Shows teilnimmt und Preise gewinnt, senkt die Motivation des Teams zusätzlich. Eines Tages, als die Ninja gerade nach einer besonders anstrengenden Stunde Pause machen, erfahren sie von Nya, dass sie die Genehmigung für einen Schulausflug zu Borg Industries bekommen haben. Da diese Firma, geleitet vom genialen aber exzentrischen Cyrus Borg, als Vorreiter der technischen Revolution Ninjagos gilt, versetzt diese Nachricht alle in Entzücken - außer Kai, der nichts von Ninjagos Modernisierung hält und meint, die Einwohner von Ninjago sollten sich lieber auf ihre Vergangenheit besinnen und daraus lernen. Dennoch nimmt er am Ausflug am folgenden Tag teil. Als sie die Stadt erreichen, die sie seit ihrem Sieg nicht mehr betreten haben, sind sie verblüfft über all die unglaublichen Neuerungen und stoßen dabei glatt mit einem anderen Fahrzeug zusammen. Cole will dem Fahrer helfen, den Schaden zu beheben, wird aber von einem riesigen Roboter daran gehindert. Die Gruppe setzt ihren Weg zum Büroturm der Borg Industries daher zu Fuß fort. In dem gigantischen Gebäude angekommen, werden sie von P.I.X.A.L - Borgs ''P'rimärer '''I'nteraktiver E'x'''terner '''A'ssistierender 'L'ebensform - empfangen. Zane spürt sofort Zuneigung zu der Androidendame und lässt es daher zu, dass sie ihn scannt. Als er auf ihre Frage, woher er ohne Batterie seine Kraft beziehe, nicht antworten kann, beschließt P.I.X.A.L, mit der Führung zu beginnen. Sie schickt zeigt den Ninja einen Aufzug in den hundersten Stock, wo Borg persönlich mit ihnen sprechen will, und fordert den Rest der Gruppe auf, ihr zu folgen. Begeistert bewurdern die Schüler die technischen Innovationen der Borg Industries - besonders ein ''Große-Liebe-Generator, der den idealen Partner für jede Person ermitteln kann, hat es ihnen angetan. Sie bringen Nya dazu, ihn auszuprobieren und das Ergebnis fällt überraschenderweise auf Cole. Inzwischen sind die Ninja oben angekommen und werden von Borg freundlich empfangen. Überrascht stellen sie fest, dass der Erfinder gelähmt ist und sich daher mittels eines mechanischen mit Spinnenbeinen ausgestatteten Gefährts fortbewegen muss. Borg überreicht den Ninja ein Geschenk: Eine goldene Statue seiner selbst. Die Ninja reagieren wenig euphorisch und Borg bittet sie kurz darauf, ihn wieder zu verlassen - zuvor vertraut er jedoch noch Kai an, "sie" mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen, den das Schicksal Ninjagos hänge davon ab. Zurück im Aufzug lassen die Ninja die Statue versehentlich fallen, wodurch sie zerbricht. In ihrem Inneren finden die Ninja neue Ninja-Anzüge sowie vier mysteriöse goldene Waffen. Als sie diese genauer betrachten, bleibt der Aufzug plötzlich stehen und eine Computerstimme fordert die Ninja auf, sich der "Technoklingen" zu entledigen. Kai - sich auf Borgs Warnung besinnend - will die Klingen aber nicht abgeben, woraufhin der Aufzug im freien Fall in die Tiefe stürzt. Die Ninja werden an die Decke gepresst, wo sie mittels der Waffen eine Luke öffnen, durch die sie auf das Dach des Aufzugs gelangen. Von dort springen sie auf einen gerade passierenden zweiten Aufzug. Unterdessen führt P.I.X.A.L den Rest der Gruppe in die Großfabfrik des Gebäudes. Ausgerechnet dort werden jedoch ihre Systeme korrupiert, sodass sie sich zusammen mit den mechanischen Klauen in der Fabrik, gegen die Gruppe wendet. Wu und Nya müssen daraufhin versuchen, sich gleichzeitig gegen die Maschinen zu wehren und einen Ausgang aus der nun tödlichen Fabrik zu finden. Die Ninja sind mittlerweile durch den Aufzug zurück ins Gebäude gelangt, werden dort aber von einer Horde Sicherheitsmechs empfangen. Das Team versucht, sich zu wehren, muss jedoch feststellen, dass die Technoklingen im Kampf wirkungslos sind. Sie wenden sich zur Flucht, als einer der Roboter versehentlich die Scheibe hinter ihnen zerschießt, wodurch sie aus dem Gebäude gesogen werden. Gerade rechtzeitig können sie sich an einem Feuerwehrschlauch festhalten und an diesem auf eine tiefergelegene Fensterputz-Plattform schwingen. Die Szene wechselt in Borgs Büro, wo der Zuschauer erfährt, dass das Ultraböse überlebt hat: In Form eines Computervirus besitzt es nun die Kontrolle über Borg Industries. Erzürnt teilt es dem Erfinder mit, dass es seinen Versuch, es mittels der Technoklingen zu überlisten, durchschaut hat und dass es daher Maßnahmen ergreifen wird, um solche Vorfälle zu verhindern. Borg wird daraufhin von zwei Greifarmen gepackt und auf eine Werkbank verfrachtet, wo er komplett umgebaut wird. Auf der Plattform werden die Ninja von einer schwebenden Drohne entdeckt, die sofort ihre Geschütze auf das Team richtet. Zane lässt sich jedoch von Cole auf sie werfen und hackt sich mit der Technoklinge in ihre Systeme, woraufhin sie sich in ein anderes Fahrzeug verwandelt. Wu, Nya und die Schüler sind unterdessen noch immer in der Fabrik gefangen und befinden sich zu allem Übel auf einem Fließband, das direkt in eine Verbrennungsanlage führt. Nya bemerkt einen Sicherungskasten, kann ihn aber nicht beschädigen. Glücklicherweise tauchen in diesem Moment die Ninja in ihrem neuen NinjaCopter auf, die auf den Kasten feuern und das Fließband so anhalten. Sie befördern die Gruppe in der am Copter befestigten Plattform zurück zum Bus und beauftragen Nya, die Schüler zur Schule zurückzubringen und den Goldenen Ninja ausfindig zu machen, während sie die Einwohner Ninjagos beschützen. Das ist auch bitter nötig, denn durch den Einfluss des Ultrabösen wenden sich die Apparate in der ganzen Stand gegen ihre Nutzer. Die Ninja teilen sich daher auf: Kai und Zane schwingen sich in die Lüfte, Jay und Cole überwachen den Boden und Sensei Wu bringt die Einwohner in Sicherheit. Kai bezieht auf dem NinjaCopter Stellung und enternt von dort einen vorbeifliegenden Jet, den er mit seiner Technoklinge zum feurigen Super-Jet umprogrammiert. Als er im Cokpit platznimmt, wird dort eine vorab aufgezeichnete Nachricht von Cyrus Borg abgespielt, in der er erklärt, dass sie die Technoklingen um jeden Preis beschützen müssen, denn sie sind das Einzige, was das Ultraböse nicht kontrollieren kann. Unterdessen räumen Jay und Cole auf dem Boden auf: Jay verwandelt einen der feindlichen Panzer in den Donner-Räuber und Cole nutzt seine Technoklinge, um einen der Sicherheitsmechs umzuprogrammieren. Es gelingt ihnen, den Stadtbewohnern zur Flucht zu verhelfen, doch die verdorbenen Apparate sind in der Überzahl. Die Ninja entscheiden sich, erst den Sensei abzuholen und dann zu fliehen, werden dabei jedoch von den Sicherheitsmechs eingekesselt. Plötzlich halten die Maschinen jedoch inne - Lloyd, der Goldene Ninja, ist endlich erschienen. Das Ultraböse, das sich über einen naheglegenen Bildschirm zuschaltet, zeigt sich erfreut über die Rückkehr seines alten Feindes. Als Lloyd erklärt, dass er es erneut besiegen werde, lacht das Ultraböse nur hämisch und meint, es wolle nicht den Kampf, sondern nur die Goldene Kraft. Als die Mechs daraufhin wieder zum Leben erwachen, schmieden die Ninja und Wu rasch einen Fluchtplan: Sie teilen sich auf und fliehen in verschiedene Richtungen aus der Stadt. Das Ultraböse setzt sich das Erlangen der Technoklingen als Priorität und lässt daher den Sensei verfolgen, bei dem es die Klingen vermutet. Diesem gelingt es jedoch, sie durch eine geschickte List an Kai weiterzugeben, der daraufhin mit dem Rest des Ninja-Teams aus der Stadt entkommt. Als das Ultraböse erkennt, dass es getäuscht wurde, schreit es wütend auf und schwört Sensei und Ninja Rache. Die Ninja fliehen ins Sandmeer, beschließen aber so bald wie möglich nach Ninjago City zurückzukehren, ihren Sensei zu retten und die Herrschaft des Ultrabösen zu beenden. Die Folge endet in Ninjago City, wo das Ultraböse basierend auf P.I.X.A.Ls Scans von Zane eine Armee von Roboterkriegern, den Nindroiden, erschafft. Angeführt vom zum Cyborg mutierten Cyrus Borg soll diese Armee die Ninja aufspüren und vernichten. Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) * Brad - Kathleen Barr (Synchronisiert von Hannes Maurer) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar (Synchronisiert von Olaf Reichmann) * Dareth - Alan Mariott (Synchronisiert von Dennis Schmid-Foß) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward (Synchronisiert von Claudia Gáldy) * Postbote - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Ultraböses - Scott McNeil (Synchronisiert von Axel Lutter) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * In der Szene, in der die Ninja aus dem Aufzug aussteigen, trägt Kai zwei Technoklingen: Eine in der Hand und eine auf dem Rücken. Letztere verschwindet kurz darauf. * Als Jay und Cole aus der Stadt fliehen, hat Jay anscheinend seine Technoklinge bei sich, obwohl eigentlich Sensei Wu alle haben sollte. Trivia * Erste und einzige Folge der Staffel, in der weder Sensei Garmadon noch General Cryptor vorkommen - beide haben erst in der nächsten Folge ihren ersten Auftritt. * Debuts von P.I.X.A.L, Cyrus Borg und dem Digitalen Ultrabösen. * Zum ersten Mal seit Der Tempel des Lichts ''erhalten die Ninja neue Anzüge. * Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Serie erhält Nya ein neues Outfit. * Zanes Satz "Wirf mich" und die gesamte dazugehörige Szene sind eventuell eine Anspielung auf die entsprechende Szene mit Gimli und Aragorn aus ''Herr der Ringe. * Auf manchen Bildschirmen in Cyrus Borgs Büro laufen Ausschnitte aus älteren Folgen. * In der Szene, in der Kai in der Schiebetür stecken bleibt, sieht man im Hintergrund auf einem Bildschirm das Ultraböse. * Die Folge wurde bei ihrer deutschen Ausstrahlung auf Toggo 2019 ein wenig gekürzt: Die letzte Szene mit der Entstehung der Nindroid-Armee fehlt. Video En:The Surge Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:Episode